Tiger Stripes
by nightwolf93
Summary: Alexandria Hail was a girl with a very unusual but Biku. When Shibusen finds her and asks her to goin. Prepare for choas because the Crimson Tiger is about to show her stripes!
1. Chapter 1

Tiger Stripes

Night; Hello and welcome to my first soul eater fanfic. So be nice now I will put this up only ones. I don't own Soul eater I only own Alex and my other Oc's. Now on with the story.

Location: Africa

Place: Jungle

Time: 6:00 am.

A young girl ran throw the jungle trees jumping from branch to branch as she ran on the jungle floor a white tiger with green strips ran underneath her following her. She looked ahead with narrowed eyes as she picked up the pace as she saw smoke in the distance.

"Hurry Leo the village is in trouble!" she told the tiger.

The tiger grunted "Then let's pick up the pace Alex!" he yelled at her.

She nodded and disappeared along with Leo.

The village

Every thing had gone down hill as Spirit and Stein fought the kinshin while the remaining villagers ran as they protected them from harm. Usually it was easy fight but do to the witch and a black blood wilder let's say it was a tight spot.

The witch laughed "Is that the beast you can do? I thought you could do better hmm such a pity and here I thought Id have better entertainment." She mocked as she watched Stein pant as blood flowed down his face and a few places on his arms.

"O well I guess we should finish this. Croano finish him." She said.

The girl nodded and rushed forward and brought his sword down. Stein prepared to block but as she brought her sword another sword appeared blocking it. Both shocked parties looked over to see a very ticked of teen glaring at them.

She was around fifteen with waist length midnight braided black hair she hade sapphire blue eyes that looked cat like as she glared with barley restrained fury, she had on silver gray tinted chest armor over a blue tank top, tinted silver gauntlets, and tinted silver shin guards over black cargo pants with combat boots. The sword in her hands was unique to so the least. It was a mix between a katana and a board sword since it was long about 4 ft long almost the same height as her but was a foot short and it was five in. across it had a greenish blue hilt with a white Tiger embroidered on its hilt.

She glared at the other girl "Where are the villagers? Answer me NOW!" she roared as she pushed her back a few yards.

The witch stared in interest at the girl "And who are you little girl to demand anything from me?" she asked amused.

The girl growled "My name is of no use to you witch now TELL ME! Or I swear your passing will be painful." She said as she stood tall her sword at her side pointed toward the ground.

The witch laughed shrilly obviously enjoying this "Dead mostly if you look in the houses you might find some remains." She laughed shrilly but stopped and looked serious as the air crackled with energy all of it coming from the girl.

Stein looked in shock as small rocks started to left into the air as she shook with rage her teeth gritted "Why? Why? THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!" she yelled.

She took the sword in both her hands holding the blade slant across her body running toward them at high speeds.

The witch snapped her fingers "Croano kill her."

The girl nodded "Yes Medusa sama." And she attacked the girl.

Alex gritted her teeth as she swung the sword and it meet the black one she narrowed her eyes killing intent rolling off her in waves as Croano looked at her in fear.

"I'll kill you for this." She hissed and pushed hard swinging the blade across sending Croano toward the witch after dogging a snake sent her way and Medusa dogged Croano as she went sailing past her.

The girl glared and pointed the sword at her in challenge "When I'm done I'll have a new pair of snake boots after I skin you you snake teme!"

Medusa glared "And what can a little kitten like you do to me?"

Alex flicked her blade and a large cut appeared on her arm letting blood flow down her arm Alex grinned fierily "Watch it. This Kitty got claws." She said as Medusa glared rage in her eyes.

"You will pa for that!" she hissed.

"Bring it teme I like having grilled snake for dinner." She retorted.

Getting into a fighting stance she readied her self but stopped as boom was heard both of them looked toward it to see Stein destroy the last Kinshin.

Alex looked at the witch smirking "Your out numbered teme what shall you do?" she mocked.

Medusa growled "Croano we shall retreat for now. But watch your step little Meister." She said grabbing the girl and flying off.

Alex looked around the burning and half destroyed village and felt tears run down her face as she sheathed her sword on her back and started to look around for any survivors she found a few and dragged them to safety. She looked at some of the injured to see the man she helped sowing and patching up a few as a red head helped hear and there.

She was about to thank them when she herd a cry come from a burning building she ran forward not thinking and into the building. The injured and the doctor watched in shock at what she had done.

A few minutes later she burst threw a wall and a family rushed out as she carried a man out and the building collapsed. She laid him down as the family cried and thanked her fervently as she looked him over to see any other injuries.

"Looks like you only have a broken leg along with a few burns the bones still in place. So only need a splint Ill go look for some things to make one along with a few others." She said smiling as she patted a young boy on the head.

She looked him in the eye and said "Lessen I need you too help me find something like sticks or something to us as rope since you are the oldest. Can you do that?" she asked with soft eyes he nodded his head.

"I will. I stay strong for mom sister and father." He said confidently.

Alex nodded "That's a strong boy come and stay close as possible. I don't since any threats but that doesn't mean anything isn't around alright." She said he nodded and they walked around finding what they needed and walked back.

As she treated them she taught the boy how to do a little first aid. Like splint a leg or set a bone back in place which he winced at. After every thing was done she started to sense people coming out of the forest. She looked up to see some of the villagers coming out she recognized most of them as they walked up some sat down and the doc tended to them.

She walked up to a man holding a spear "John what happened?"

He looked sadly at her "Shortly after you left into the jungle they attacked. Most of the elders ordered us to run as they held them off. I took them and head in the jungle as this man here came and started to fight the demons." He looked around.

"Where are the others?"

Alex felt tears well up but she forced them down "This is all that is left I got here a few minutes into the fight and helped. I'm sorry I failed you." She said hanging her head.

All of the villagers looked at her in shock as the little girl walked up to her and held her hand "It not you fault so don't crwy." She said as she hugged her leg.

John nodded "You couldn't have seen the attack coming. And you hade to go into the jungle so don't blame yourself. Now come on cheer up you need to stay strong. We survived so we can rebuild now dry those tears."

She nodded as the two men from earlier came up she turned she brought her fist to her left balm and bowed to them "Thank you for helping my friends is there any way I can repay you?" she said as she straitened up.

The red head held out a hand "Your welcome I'm Spirit and this is Stein where from Shibusin."

Alex looked at him "Shibusin? I know of you and the school. But what are you doing way out here?"

The Doctor Stein walked up "We received information that there may be a few witch in the area so we came to see if the information was true."

Alex looked thoughtful "I heard it to and that's what I was looking for in the jungle. I found some ruins that a few witches where hiding in but it's cleared out good no sine beside there little drawings. I can show you after I set up a place for them to sleep if you wish." She said.

Stein nodded "That be appreciated. Thank you ah." He paused.

"Alexandria, Alexandria Hail." She said.

He nodded but jumped back as her armor and sword glowed and turned into a white tiger with green stripes. She laughed at there dumb founded expression "Oh right this is Leo my partner. Or as you call them Buki." She said.

She watched in shock at how fast Stein moved and examined him "Amazing I never knew animals could become weapons!" he said excitedly but then he got this creepy look and Leo quickly head behind her.

"I must dissect HIM!" he said as scalpels and a needle appeared in his hands.

Alex glared as the people watched in amusement, confused, shock, and fearfully.

"You well not lay a hand on him or there will be very painful consequences. Got it Frankenstein?" she said dangerously with so much killer intent he cringed and nodded slowly as to not anger her.

She instantly put on a happy face and nodded in approval "Good!" she said.

The tiger shivered "Is he even sane is my question." He said.

"I don't think so Leo." She muttered as she watched both Stein and Spirits reactions which was amusing to say the least.

Stein was staring open mouthed while his hand inched toward his marker and Spirit was freaking out yelling something that Alex couldn't under stand maybe a different language she didn't know.

She looked over to the children and smiled as they laughed at the sight. She giggled to as Stein brought his hand up and electrocuted Spirit. Alex watched as Spirit smoking body twitched on the ground.

She was startled when she heard Steins voice from beside her she looked to see him staring at Leo who shrank behind her. If this was any other occasion she would have laughed herself into a coma. It was hilarious to see a tiger the size of a motorcycle hide behind a some what skinny 15 year old girl. It was down right funny.

"I have never seen a tiger like you. What is he?" he asked.

Leo looked at him indignantly "Hay that's rude." He whined.

Alex shook her head "He is a Tiger how he is able to talk is beyond me but I think his gifted with magic. So that's probably it." She said.

He nodded "Amassing I never even believed that a animal could be a Buki." He said.

Alex shrugged "No one else ether now if you don't mind. John start getting some of the able to put out those fires. The rest lets start looking for a building that we can fix up enough to us for shelter the injured stay here. The smell of water is on the wind there's a storm coming and we must get them to a dry place or infection and sickness will take them." She ordered.

He nodded taking about ten men leaving five to her. She looked at the surrounding buildings and pointed out what to do and they got to work. She walked off leaving Leo and the women to tend to the wounded as Leo played with the children keeping there spirits up.

It took a few hours to put the fires out. Alex took about thirty minutes to navigate through the wreckage and find a big enough building to us and the repair took about two hours to find supplies and fix it. After it was safe and some what clean she started to move the injured there as the storm clouds gathered over head after every one was inside and settled it started to rain. Alex sat by the door looking out at the sky as Leo curled up behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to See Stein "I'll take you to the ruins after it stops raining. The storm should be over by tomorrow." She said.

He nodded and settled in a chair in a corner watching every one. She looked out tiredly as Leo snored behind her. Soon every one was asleep a small fire in the make shift fire pit gave warmth as the smoke went out the covered hole in the ruff to keep the rain out. She jumped at the hand on her shoulder to see John standing next to her looking concerned.

"You need rest go lay down. I'll take watch and no buts." He said pointedly.

Alex nodded tiredly as she woke Leo and they moved to a near by corner and fell asleep leaving John the only one awake.

Next morning.

Alex grunted as she woke up sore and stiff. Her muscles hurt from over use but that was about it. She stretched slowly as to not pull a muscle she sighed in relief as she felt her bones pop and she relaxed. But stopped as she noticed something Leo was gone. Now something was wrong Leo was always the last to wake up so that either meant one or two things.

A: something had happened while she was asleep. This was highly unlikely.

Or B: He was in trouble. That was probably it.

She grunted and got to her feet and walked out and took a look around. Her head shot to the left toward a ruined building as she heard a yelp. She ran toward it and busted the door down. Her temper flared at the sight that was before her. There was Leo strapped to a table with a mussel on and there was Stein with a pair of shears and a needle in hand as he grinned.

"Hello Alex come to help." He said.

She glared as she cracked her knuckles "You get a three second head started. One." She said.

Stein looked toward the window and ran for it.

"Two." She said as she un strapped Leo as Stein ran into the jungle.

"Three." she said and ran into the jungle after him. A few minuets later screams of pain could be heard from the jungle.

Time skip

Alex stood in front of a perturbed looking Spirit Leo at her side with a sweet droop on his head and a banged up and bandaged Stein.

"Now I will take you to the ruins but stay close. Many people get lost and die in here under stand?" she said looking at them.

At there nod Alex lead them into the jungle for a few mile hike. She looked back every once in awhile to see if they where behind her then kept moving forward. After about three hours they came upon a old cracked structure that looked like a temple.

"This is it follow me and don't touch any thing. This place has traps that are still active." She said as she carefully walked up the steps.

Stein and Spirit walked behind her into the temple. Alex led them down a few halls till they came to a room.

She pointed "They where in here. At some point it looked like they where holding or doing something here I'm not sure. I'll be out here if you need anything also all the traps in there a disabled just don't go into any hidden passages with out me there to guide you alright." She said.

They nodded and walked in she sat down on the floor by the door and took out a rubber ball as Leo lay down and went to sleep beside her. Alex threw the ball at the wall and caught it as it bounced back and repeated the process making sure it hit the same spot tell it started to ware a mark into the wall. A hour passed tell they finally came out looking slightly troubled.

"Is ever thing alright?" she asked.

Stein nodded "Yes. But now we must contact Shinigami sama."

Alex looked at them "Well good luck with a telephone. This is the world's largest dead zone." She said.

Stein shook his head "No we just need a flat surface." He said.

"Well there is an arena a few yards away you can use that." She said getting up waking Leo in the process.

"Lead the way." He said moving out of her way as she walked out of the place Leo following.

It took a few minutes but they came to the arena It was simply stone seats on both sides a few columns and a stone floor. Stein walked forward and there was a bright light then a skull with three spikes for teeth appeared and soon after the image of the Shinigami appeared.

He waved "Hello hello. What up Stein how's your mission coming along?" he said.

Stein lit a cigarette took a drag then exhaled "Mission was a faller but we obtained some information. That there is a witch on the move against Shibusen as you suspected. Also there's another matter." He said.

"Oh and what is it?" he said interested.

"We found a Meister her with an animal for a Buki and his weapon form is extraordinary." He said.

Shinigami looked taken aback "A animal Buki that's impossible!" he said.

Stein shook his head "No it's not as a mater of fact she's here right now Alexandria can you come here?" he motioned for her to come forward.

She walked forward and bowed slightly "Hello Shinigami san." She said.

Shinigami smiled "Hello are you the Miester?"

She nodded "Yes and this is my partner Leo."

Leo stepped forward and bowed "Hello Shinigami san." He said.

Shinigami looked amused "A talking Tiger? Is he gifted with magic I wonder." He said.

Alex shrugged "That's the only thing I can come up with. But hay I'm not complain I got the great partner that I wouldn't trade for the world." She said grinning.

Leo cried happily "It just warms my heart to know I'm so loved!" He cried.

She then looked thoughtful "Now if only he would stay out of trouble." She said absentmindedly.

Leo sulked "So mean." He wined.

Shinigami chuckled and looked at her with a smile "Say Alexandria san I would like to extend an invitation to join our school if you would like. You could learn a lot and maybe find out why Leo is a buki." He said.

Alex looked thoughtful as she brought up her right hand rubbing her chin as her elbow rested in her left hand. She looked strait into his eyes as she answered "I'll accept only after the damages done by that Snake wench are fixed and also one more thing." She said.

"Yes?" he asked.

She smiled happily crossing her arms "Call me Alex I hate formalities." She said.

There was a silence then Shinigami busted out laughing after getting some control he said with much hummer in his voice "Alright but you must call me Death please." He said.

Alex did a mock salute "At you serves Death san!" she said as Leo sat up strait and saluted with his paw.

Shinigami smiled "Alright then I shall see you at Shibusen I will also have you an arranged place for you to stay. See you soon Alex chan! Also Stein Spirit stay and escort her back. Tell then Jan e!" and the line went dead.

Alex smiled and turned hands on her hips "Well this has been an interesting day. Now lets head back I have some buildings to repair." She said as she walked back toward the village Leo beside her as the other two followed behind.

Back at the village

Alex ran back to the make shift hospital/Hotel to see every one okay. She sighed in relief as John walked up.

"Alex you have returned." He said smiling.

She nodded "Yes how are the injured?" she said.

John looked at the injured "Doing fine no fevers or infections thanks to the doctor. But we must start repairs soon. The rain season is almost here. But thankfully the crops and food are still good." He said.

Alex nodded "Yes I agree. Start gathering up strong men and some women to start working the women on locating working material and the men to move some of the wreckage and start repairs as soon as possible. Tell them to be careful the bodies of the dead are still there I'll start on making the graves." She said solemnly.

He nodded and started on what he was told to do. Alex looked around for a while and found a shovel and pick axe and walked to there burial ground.

She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked at it to see Spirit who looked concerned "Are you sure you want to do this." He asked.

Alex looked at him in the eye "I promised as long as I staid in this village I would fight to protect them. I failed to hold that promise so I shall bury the dead in payment." She said and walked away.

He was about to follow when Leo stepped in front of him "Leave it be. This is something she must do on her own. This is her way of saying she's sorry now. If you want to help start by helping the workers or tend to the wounded." He said and walked over to John and started to help drag off some debris.

Spirit sighed and started to help as Stein helped the injured.

About two weeks passed and the houses where repaired and the dead given a proper burial. After the burials Alex helped build the buildings. After every one had a house to live in Alex broke the news.

Every one was sad that she had to go but they nodded at her reasoning. Alex smiled and left the next day waving at them as they left in a red Chevy truck that Alex was driving.

The trip to death city was interesting Stein kept trying to dissect Leo and Alex gave him a thorough beating while Spirit and Leo hide from her wrath. When they finally reached Death City it was a Sunday so no one was in the school.

Alex road on Leo's back as Stein and Spirit lead them to Shinigamis office. Alex and Leo gazed at the hallway in aw there where ----- lining the hall as she walked up to a platform where the Shinigami was looking at a mirror of sorts.

He turned and waved his hand smiling "Hello hello Stein Spirit kun and welcome Alex chan and Leo to Shibusen."

Alex smiled and saluted "Hello death san! How are you?" she asked.

He gave a jolly laugh "Good Alex chan and here is a map, the address to your home, and you list of your classes for school Alex chan!" he said.

She accepted the things and nodded "Thank you." She said as she pocketed it.

Shinigami looked at Leo "So this is your buki?" he asked curiously.

Alex nodded as he looked in her direction "Can you show me his weapon form please?" he asked.

Alex looked at Leo who nodded she nodded and he turned into her armor and sword. Shinigami looked at them in excitement "This is the first kind of Armor Buki I have ever seen!" He said excitedly looking the armor over.

Alex nodded "Yes but he also has deferent modes. This is swift weapon mode the armor I have on for fast but strong fighting but defense is a little low since the armor is Light. Then there's heave weapon mode for devastating attacks defense is high but speed sucks there's the big five foot broad sword for a weapon. Then there's the hand to hand in full armor light or heave same as the weapons and there is also stealth mode excellent for infiltration and other things." She said.

She sweet dropped at there faces Stein had on his mad scientist face Spirit looked amazed and Shinigami was bouncing with excitement.

She backed up slightly as Shinigami leaned in close "Have you achieved soul resonance and how many souls do you have?" he asked.

Alex thought for a moment "I have about 96 kinshin souls from my travels and I don't do resonance." She said.

Shinigami looked a little miffed "Why haven't you tried?" he asked.

Alex shook her head "Its not that I can't do it. It's just that it has some nasty. Uh repercussions let leave it at that." She said hesitantly while grimacing.

Shinigami looked worried "What happens?" he asked gently but seriously.

Alex looked him he seemed genuinely concerned and she felt like she could trust him "When I do a resonance it's like I have a key to a cage and there's a very very mad beast behind that door. And when I open that door all Hell brakes lose. I have little control so I can direct it at whom to attack but that's not enough for me to feel safe enough to use it near allies, towns, or populated areas. Along with that when I do resonance my body has a hard time dealing with the stress after five minutes it starts to brake down. My mussels start to give and brake after 10 my bones and that's as fare as I'll go before passing out from pain." She said grimacing.

Shinigami looked worried "That's not supposed to happen." He said.

Stein looked interested "That is sort of like the symptoms you get from a Buki rejecting a technician. Just a lot more severe." He said.

Alex nodded "That's probably it I'm not as in tune with Leo because in his weapon form his more ferial then me and more intone with his instincts then me." She said.

Stein walked up to Alex "What do you mean more ferial?"

"What I mean is that Leo and I take deferent approaches to fighting he is a throw the caution to the wind and go full out fighter type. I'm a caution and go in with a plane type fighter a strategist. Even with him in weapon form so that's probably the reason we can't resonance right." She said.

Shinigami nodded "Probably now school starts tomorrow see you later Alex chan." He said waving she nodded and left with Leo as she walked out of Shibusen.

Time skip

Alex looked around as she drove throw town with Leo in the back of her truck as she followed the map to there house getting quiet a few stairs as they went. Alex looked up at the draining and pointed to the left.

"The apartments are that way Leo." She said.

He nodded "Alright hay how many more blocks before we get there?" he asked tuning the passers by.

Alex looked at the map "Just one now lets go." She said he nodded and ran toward the apartments.

She reached the apartments as Alex looked at the room number "Hmm top floor room 80 well lets go." She said as he walked up the stairs.

Leo padded up the stairs as Alex fished out the key. Alex jumped of Leo's back as they came to the door. She walked up and opened it Alex grinned.

There was a living room with two love sets facing each other with a coffee table in the middle a arm chair by the window with a T.V in the corner with a big fuzzy rug which Leo immediately laid down on. Alex walked into the Kitchen it had a stove a pantry a dishwasher, sink, and fridge. In the pantry were a washer and dryer along with cupboards of food and a big freezer all full of food.

'I'll have to thank him for the food.' She thought as she walked into the hall there where two bed room. She took the back room it had a twin sized bed a desk with every thing she would need for school that was in front of a window a dresser and closet. She sighed and lay down on the bed in her tank top and gray shorts. After putting up her clothes in a dresser and she set the alarm clock and went to sleep.

End chapter.

This is a pain my other computer has so many dame viruses on it it crashed. Sigh and I had four chapters of this story done to. Pout o well just means I'll improve on the next chapters. Grin tell next time review please see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

I own only my ocs now enjoy.

Chapter 2

Alex yawned as the song psycho by puddle of mud played she got up and stretched. She grinned as she walked into her bathroom and did her morning ruten as she sang psycho "Ya maybe I'm the one maybe I'm the one who is the Schizophrenic Psycho." She sang as she walked back into her room and put on her blue tank top and black pants and her leg and arm guards.

She nodded in approval and walked out of her room into the kitchen and made break feast she left out a pig shank for Leo as he bounded in and eat it with out a word as Alex drank her hot sweet tea and eat her breakfast. As she read the morning paper she looked over to the clock to see it was time to leave.

She put every thing away and grabbed her things "LEO TIME TO GO!" she yelled.

No response Alex looked around and noticed there were a few pieces of fur and a little hair on the floor. 'That's strange Leo doesn't shed. And who's hair is this?' she picked it up and looked at it for a moment then a large stress mark appeared on her forehead. "STEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" she yelled as she ran out of the apartment shutting the door behind her and nearly running over a girl with pig tails and a boy wearing a beanie on her way out.

"SORRY!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran at break neck speed toward Stein's house.

She reached it in about ten minutes she went inside and looked around avoiding traps along the way. She didn't see or since them there and left. She looked down at her watch to see she was going to be late.

Then it hit her 'Isn't Frankenstein a teacher there? Yes he is so he must be there." She thought and ran toward Shibusen.

Shinigami Pov.

Shinigami watched as Alex ran toward school with amusement "My my Alex seems energized today. Doesn't she Spirit kun?"

Spirit walked over and looked in the mirror "Yes she does. Ah where's Leo?" he asked looking around panicking as he looked for Leo franticly.

Shinigami looked curios "His not there why?" he said.

Spirit looked at him "Alex is going to kill Stein this time if he took Leo again." He said muttered as he a cold felling of dread passed over him.

Shinigami head was tilted "Why is that?"

"On the way here Stein has been trying to experiment on Leo. Every attempt has ended badly for him." He said turning paler as she neared the school.

"What? Way's that?"

"Because Alex finds him and Hell brakes lose." He said no down right terrified as she burst through the front doors.

Shinigami looked back at Alex to see her on the step's "Well then lets go and make sure they don't destroy the school shall we?" he said happily as he walked out.

Spirit shivered "If we don't die in the process." He said gloomily.

Scene change

Stein grinned insanely as he stood in front of the class some looked scared by this as he held a scapula.

"Today lesson is dissection now today we will dissect a rare animal." He said haply as a large cage came into view.

Inside shocking every one was a very large white tiger with green stripes. It looked at Stein and sighed shocking every one "You know Alex is going to kill you right." He said.

Stein shrugged "Not before I'm done." He said sharpening his tools.

The tiger looked at them and bowed slightly "Hello every one I'm Leo and today's lesson is don't tick off my mistress or sister really. Now every one please turn you attention to the door to my left and if your squeamish please cover your eyes and ears this is not going to be pretty." He said motioning with his paw to the door.

Every one stared at him till Liz brook the silence "D did that tiger just talk?" she asked slightly disturbed.

Maka who was behind her nodded "Y yes it did."

Leo look hurt "Hay I have feelings to you know." He said with paw over his chest giving them teary eyes.

Patty squealed "Kiwwaiii!"

Leo's ears twitched and looked toward the door "And here she comes." He said every one looked at the door to see it break into splinters and go sailing across the room. Toward Stein some of the doors larger parts hitting him in the head. As a very made girl stood in the door way she glared at Stein and launched her self at him with a kick. Stein dogged and she did a few spins in mid air caching herself on the desk and jumped back at Stein.

She deliver a few kicks that he blocked as she landed she dogged a few of his wave length attacks and threw a punch at him he caught it in his hand as a lightning fast knee was delivered to his gut sending him toward the wall. She was about to jump at him again but was stopped by some one holding her by the collar up in the air. Every one stared in shock as there faces paled as she turned and waved like it was an every day thing.

"Yo Death what's up. By the way can you release me so I can beat the ever liven day lights out of him. Pleases." She asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not Alex chan. I would like my school and teachers in one peace." Shinigami said.

Alex pouted "I'll fix the door and pay for the doctor bill." She said giving him the puppy eyes.

Shinigami laughed "I'm afraid not Alex chan but I would like you to fix the door."

She nodded "Alright I'll fix it." She said pouting.

Shinigami nodded "Now this wont happen again will it." He said.

Alex shook her head "No it won't. It only happens when Frankenstein takes Leo. Other than that I'm happy!" She said pointing at Stein.

Spirit slow came out from behind Shinigami and waved "Hello Stein I see your not dead yet."

Stein slowly got up rubbing his stomach "It just warms my heart to see that I'm so loved." He said in fake happiness.

Alex and Leo snorted "What heart? You psycho path!" they yelled.

Shinigami shook his head "Now now no fighting."

Alex sighed and nodded "Alright. Hay can one of you get Leo out of that cage please." She asked.

Spirit nodded and cut the lock as Leo sauntered out and up to Alex She looked at Shinigami "Can you please let me down? I promise I won't hurt Stein for the rest of the day so long as he doesn't come within five feet of Leo." She said.

He nodded and put her down she smiled and rubbed Leo's head and looked at the class she chuckled and waved as they looked at her as there mouth's hung opened.

"Yo what's up I'm Alexandria Hail and the new student of Shibusen and this is my Buki Leo." She said smiling.

Every thing was deathly silent as Alex counted down 'Five, Four, Three, Two, One."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?"

Shinigami waved at the class "Yes this is the new student Alex Stein and Spirit found her in Africa. And we invited her to Shibusen." He said.

Alex grinned and waved "Hope you got some good fighters here. I'm itching for a good sparing partner." She said as Leo nodded in agreement.

Shinigami nodded and waved "Well I must be off. Ja ni." He said walking out.

Alex waved "By Death san." She said as she looked at Stein frowning.

"I'm surprised you're up that fast. That hade enough force to break a few ribs." She said as she tapped her chin in thought of how he got away without injury.

He grunted "Yes it did I used my wave length to protect myself." He said.

She clucked her tong "Ahh so that's how you survived me kicking you over that cliff." She said grinning as every one gaped at her.

Stein cleared his throat "Yes now introduce your self and sit down." He grunted.

Alex shrugged and turned to the class "Hello you already know my name but just call me Alex. My likes are training, tracking, hunting, finding new methods of training, Drawing, Cooking, Family, Leo, and music. My dislikes are pricks, some witches, a certain snake that I'm going to skin murders child abusers and other things. I'm seventeen turning eighteen this Oct. and my dream is to be strong and protect my friend's, kin and my family if I ever find some one."

Leo waved getting there attention "Hello I'm Leo Alex's Buki My likes are Deer, Cow, and Pig meat, Alex's cooking, Training with her, hunting, and tacking long naps, My dislikes are the same as Alex's I'm the same age as her and my dream is the same."

Alex smiled "Any questions?" she asked.

Maka raised her hand and Alex nodded to her "Um how can Leo talk?"

Alex and Leo shrugged "Not a clue."

"We found each other in Siberia when my brother's lost track of me and a mother trigger found me along with her cubs and took me in I was around five. I was found a week later hunting with them. My sisters where beyond mad when they found out that they hade lost me. I remember my brothers screaming for mercy when my sisters got a hold to them." She said.

Leo nodded "I remember Angel and Pyra bet them within an in. of there life. They where in the intensive care unit for a month with burns broken arms legs ribs and a few skull fractures." He shivered "That was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed."

Alex nodded "Funny though. I remember that they gave sever punishment after that to."

Maka shook her head "How can they lose you?"

Alex raised a eyebrow "Simple there hentais. They where going shopping and took me with them but spotted two girls and went off flirting and I wondered off. So basically there like a younger version of Spirit." She said.

"One more question Are you the only Meister in you Family?" she asked.

"No My sisters are Meisters and there Bukis are like mine there animals along with one of my brothers my other brother is his weapon." She said.

"Really then where are they?" asked kid.

Alex shrugged "Don't know. Radian and Hunter are probably in Siberia and I think Angel and Pyra are in Tokyo." She said.

Kid nodded as Stein came up "Alright now take a seat." He said.

Alex nodded and sat down beside Kid and Leo laid down on the seat next to her. As Stein started the lesson Alex nodded and sat down beside Kid and Leo laid down on the seat next to her. As Stein started the lesson Alex took the time to look around but jumped as a girl appeared in front of her out of no where and started firing questions at her.

"HellowhoareyouohkittycanIpethimwheredidyoucomefromandwillyoubemyfriend?" she said so fast no one under stood her. (Here's a translation Hello who are you oh kitty can I pet him where did you come from and will you be my friend?)

Alex smiled and to every ones astonishment replied in order "As I said I'm Alexandria call me Alex. Yes you can pet Leo just don't call him Kitty I don't really have a home because I travel a lot. And yes I will be your friend. By the way what is your name?" she asked she squealed and tackled Leo who didn't seem to mind as she rubbed his favorite spot behind his ears as she answered.

"I'm Patty and over there is my sister Liz and that is Kid kun." She said pointing to said people as she hugged Leo who was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

She turned and nodded to them as Liz shook her hand "Nice to meet you." She said.

Alex nodded "Nice to meet you to." She replayed as Kid smiled and shook her hand.

"Welcome to Shibusen." He said.

Alex grinned as she felt some one poke her shoulder and turned to see the people she almost ran over this morning.

The blond smiled "Hello I'm Maka and this is Soul welcome to the school." She said as she pointed toward the kid in the beanie.

Alex nodded as she rubbed the back of her head "Nice to meet you. O and sorry about this morning where I almost ran you over." She said embarrassed.

Maka pointed at her "That was you?" she asked.

Alex nodded "Yes it was. I really am sorry. You see on the trip from Africa to here Frankenstein has been trying to dissect Leo. And as you saw this morning he did it again. Only this time he took him out of my apartment this morning." She said.

They all sweet dropped as Maka chuckled weakly "Y yeah we believe you." She said as Patty ignored them as she was to busy playing with Leo.

Alex nodded as a boy jumped on to her desk and was about to yell at her but out of instinct she whirled around fist cocked back and let it fly right into his gut sending him across the room into the wall where a small crater was formed. Every one blinked as Alex retracted her fist and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I get a little jumpy in new places." She said.

Soul blinked a few times then busted out laughing as Kid looked at the wall his eye twitching as Tsubaki ran over to see if he was alright as Black Stare slowly got up. He glared at her as she tilted her head and grinned.

"YOU!" He yelled while pointing at her.

Looked at him confused "Yes what do you want?" she asked.

He jumped to his feet and pointed at her "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Alex looked at Leo who nodded She grinned and looked at him "I accept when and where?"

Black Stare smirked and said "At the front of Shibusen now." He said as he jumped out of the window.

Alex got up and with Leo right behind her ran towards the window and jumped. Every one stared at the window where they hade exited while Stein simply looked at the class and cleared his throat and announced.

"For this lesson we will watch Alex fight Black Stare and study her fighting style. Now come before the fight starts." He said wheeling out.

Every one followed wondering what had him so exited.

Out of the School.

Alexandria stared out over the stone court yard where the fight would take place. She motioned for Leo to stay out of the fight tell Black Stare called for his Weapon. Leo nodded and padded over toward the gathering crowed strait for Patty.

Alex grinned "Looks like it's just you and me for the first half. So what do you say we start this little party? Hay Maka will you be the Referee for this?" she yelled out.

Maka stepped out "Sure!" she said.

Alex nodded and looked back "Alright here are the rules it quit simple. No Killing and first to knock out or disables there opponent where they can no fight for the remainder of the battle wins. Do you accept the rules?" she said.

Black Stare grinned wildly "Yes Now lets start!" he yelled Alex nodded and crossed her arms and stood in a relaxed position as Maka started the fight.

Black Stare rushed forward and threw a right hook a t her Alex ducked under it spun and brought her foot up and did an Axe kick. Black Stare rolled out of the way just in time as her foot connected with the ground a crater about the size of a car appeared as Alex pulled her foot free from the ground.

Side lines.

Every one except Stein and Patty who was petting a very happy Leo stared slack jawed as they saw the damage of that Axe kick.

Soul sweat dropped "W What is she?" he said as he watched Black Stare try and punch her as Alex dodged or more like danced out of the way of his fist while laughing as she kicked him in the head.

Stein watched the fight as he lit a cigarette "She is human but she fights like an animal. I've seen her go up against a witch with out the slightest amount of fear. She actually insulted/taunted her as she threw attacks at her and she did this without even doing a soul resonance." He said as he let out a stream of smoke.

All of his class heads jerked in his direction at the same time "WHAT?!?!?!?"

Back to the field

Alex sighed as she spun and kicked Black Stare in the ribs sending him sailing into the wall. His fighting was sloppy and it irritated her to no end.

"You leave your self open. Try and tighten your stance slightly." She yelled at him as he climbed out of the wall.

He hade a gash on his head that was bleeding a few bruises and probably a bruised rib or two besides from that he was fine. He glared at her you could latterly see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I'LL GET YOU JUST YOU WAIT!" he yelled as he ran forward at incredible speeds.

Alex sighed as she brought her hands up and blocked his fist with her hands. She caught one of his fists and grabbed his arm with the other flipped him over and brought him down on his head like a war hammer. The stone floor cracked as she dusted her hands and grinned as he fell over obviously knocked out.

She looked over toward the crowed and waved "HIS OUT!" she yelled as she poked him with her foot he twitched but that was it as Maka declared Alex the winner.

She sighed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hefted him over her shoulder and walked over to the class. A girl ran up to them and started checking if Black Stare was fine she smiled.

"His fine just a miner concussion since his head is as hard as steal and a few bruises but its best to get him to the infirmary to patch him up and since I did this I'll carry him now lead the way." She said as the girl nodded.

As she walked Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty who was on Leo's back as he walked with them as the girl introduced herself "I'm Tsubaki Black Stares Buki."

Alex nodded "Nice to meet you." She said as they walked.

Maka walked up beside her "Hay I was wondering. When you where fighting Stein said that you fought a witch is that true?" she asked.

Alex nodded "Yep and the next time I see her there will be a snake skin belt on my wall and fried snake on a stick out of her snakes." She growled with a cross look on her face.

Leo shivered Patty looked down at him "What's the matter?"

Liz and Kid looked at the since they where in the back they could talk without them hearing.

"I know that look anywhere and let me tell you. You ever see that look on her face when she's in a fight run and take cover. Because the results aren't pretty." He said.

"It can't be that bad can it?" said Liz.

Leo looked at her "No. It's a nightmare. I saw her get a holed on a kenshin who went after a few children. It was not pretty. Half the warehouse district that she was fighting him in was completely destroyed not even debris was left after she killed him. Pore teme was chopped into little bitty peaces the size of ice cubes if not smaller but that was after she smashed every bone in his body with her bare hands." He said shivering visibly.

They all shivered at the picture that formed in there heads and nodded in agreement as Kid started talking to Leo.

"So what is you weapon form?" he asked.

Every one heard this question and turned as they both grinned "That's a secret." They said.

"Can you tell use please." Asked Patty giving Alex a puppy dog look.

It took all of Alex's self control not to break under it as she said "How about this. When Death san sends us on a mission you decide to take one that needs more then one person I'll join and maybe I'll show you. How dose that sound?" she said grinning.

Patty smiled excitedly and nodded "Okay!"

Alex sighed in relief as the finally reached the doctor's office Alex sniffed the air and growled low in her throat. No one heard her except Leo who stayed silent as they put on a fake happy face. As they walked in and put Black Stare on the bed.

"I see Black Stare has been in another fight again. So tell me who was it this time?" said a women. She hade blond hair in to strange curls, yellow eyes, white skin, and black nail polish she was looking at Black Star as she held her clip board in one hand and searched in he lab coat for a pen.

Alex growled in her head in anger as Leo staid close to the group in between them and her as she looked at Black Stare. Alex new who she was she was that snake witch that killed the villagers in Africa. But she could not attack her for it would put the school her new friends in danger so. She sat quietly and watched her as she put on a fake smile as she patched up Black Stare but growled internally when she turned to Alex and a flash of recognition went threw her eyes as she smiled at her. Alex still playing nice tilted her head in fake curiosity as she spoke.

"O I didn't know we where getting a new student! Forgive me I'm Medusa seinse and you are?" she asked.

Alex nodded smiling "I'm Alex." 'and your death you teme!' She thought viciously as Medusa smiled at her and turned back to Black Stare and hummed.

"You did quite a number on him. Tell me did you two fight with your Buki?" she asked.

"No we did not. Just hand to hand." She said.

Medusa nodded "Well he should be fine in a few days. Also he can go home it's not bad just a few cuts and bruises." She said as she finished bandaging him up.

They all nodded and Alex picked up Black Stare much to Tsubakis objection but Alex tolled her that she was the cause and so she would carry him. As they walked back to class and took a seat Alex dropped Black Stare into his seat and woke up when he hit the seat.

"Hu what happened?" he asked looking around as Alex answered.

"You challenged me to a duel I won. Took you to the nurse got you patched and dropped you here." She said simply.

He nodded but then stopped as it hit him "WHAT? I LOST?!?!!?"

Every one nodded as Alex said "Yes you did but I have to hand it to you. You have good determination and will power. Hay if you want you can spare with me and Leo any time you want. Just don't challenge me twenty four seven." She said.

He glared at her for a minute then grinned as the shook hands "It's a deal!" he said.

She grinned as the Stein cleared his throat "Alright class since we don't have much time before the bell rings I'll give you one last warning. You have three days tell the final exam so prepare while you can. Now good day." He wheeled out not falling as Alex hade gotten tired of him falling and sanded the board down to floor level.

She sighed and scratched her head confused "What exam?" she asked out loud.

Kid cleared his throat and explained "It's a test about every thing from Shibusen what we do and all the way to Kishin and souls." He said.

Alex scratched her head "All I know is how to weld a Buki and how to fight along with seeing Souls that's it. I know next to nothing about everything else." She said.

Maka looked thoughtful as she spoke "Well I can help you if you want." She said.

Alex shook her head "No I couldn't distract you from your studying just point me to the books I need and I think I can handle it. If I have a question I can ask one of you guys for help. Right?" she asked.

They nodded "Sure no problem." Said Maka.

She nodded grinning "Thanks guys." She said.

They looked up as the intercom came to life and a male voice spoke "Will Alexandria Hail and Leo Hail please report to the Death Room please. Thank you that is all and please excuse this interruption." He said then it went silent.

Alex looked confused "Now what could they want from me?" she asked aloud.

The others shrugged as Alex stood up and walked towards the Exit while digging for her map. She patted her pockets and noticed she didn't have the map with her she turned and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Could one of you possibly help me find The Death Room? I seem to have forgotten the map of the school in my heist to stop Frankenstein from hurting Leo." She asked.

They face faulted and Leo shook his head as Kid stood up "I'll show you besides I have to ask Father something." He said.

Liz and Patty stood up and nodded as Kid walked over and led them down the hall as Liz struck up conversation with Alex and Patty got a piggy back on Leo who didn't mind as Patty scratched his ears.

"So you where in Africa when Doctor Stein and Spirit found you?" she asked.

Alex nodded "Yes. I like traveling around places and finding old ruins and such." She said.

Liz smiled "Where have you been. I mean what city's and country's?" she asked.

Alex scratched her head thinking hard "Hmm Lets see. What comes to the top of my head is Siberia, Tokyo, Japan, London, Britain, and France, I was in Paris for a while since my sisters drug me there they love shopping." She said.

Liz had stars in her eyes "You went to Paris! Tell what it was like." She asked/demanded.

"Well I was little when we went there s I can't exactly remember. I was there before I meet Leo so I can't really remember." She said.

Liz pouted as the entered Death room and walked along the hall tell they reached a platform. Around the platform she noticed reminded her of a desert graveyard surrounded by crosses. The doom like ceiling was painted and some how looked like the sky with actual clouds moving around.

She smiled and waved at the Shinigami "Yo Death san! How's it going?" she asked good naturedly.

Death turned and waved "Yo yo how's it hanging? I'm just fine." He said.

Alex grinned and gave a mock salute "Alexandria Hail reporting for work SIR! And I'm doing great by the way. Nice people and Kid and his friends have been helping me with a few things." She said.

He laughed "Well that's excellent! Since your getting along so well I have a request for Kid kun and his weapons." He said.

Kid stepped forward "What would that be Honorable Father?" he asked.

"We will be helping Alex train in her Soul reasons form with the help of Stein, Spirit, Sid, and Knives sensei." He said.

Kid looked at Alex to see her stark white as she stuttered "Death! You know I can't control it and I don't even want to think of the collateral damage I would do and I sure as hell don't won't anyone there when I try and use my Soul resonance! I might end up KILING SOME ONE!" she nearly screamed.

Kid, Liz, and Patty stared open mouthed as the Shinigami gust waved it off "Don't worry Alex chan! That's why you'll be training in here. The only way you are able to get out is if you get my permission or kill me. Which is going to be hard for you to do." He said.

Alex sighed and looked at him "There's no way I can ask you not to is there?"

He shook his finger "Nooope~!" he said.

She grimaced "A alright but please knock me out or kill me before I hurt some one. I could never let it go if I hurt some one." She said.

He nodded "Of course. Now on to that test! Kid kun Liz and Patty chan are going to help you study for it and after the test we will start training." He said.

Alex looked at Leo who gave her a worried look she shivered this was not going to be pretty.

End chapter.

Please R&R!


	3. Authors note

Sorry but this is not a chapter but a very important authors note.

High everyone. This is night here just to let you know I'm not dead or whatever but… let's just say things haven't been to good lately. I've gotten into collage and I'm taking some courses but that's not why I've stopped writing. A LOT of my family has died over the last two years most of them being this year the most resent being my Papa Carl my grandpa on my dad's side and my cousin/ nephew. Ayden was just a week away from being born but… we don't know how he died he just…sigh. Its times like this that make you think.

Makes you think about everything you have and how grateful you are to have them and just yesterday one of my Uncles mother passed…

But until I've gotten everything in my life together and this damn depression I'm in leaves. I won't be updating anything. But I will be taking down Wolf of Hellsing to be rewritten seriously the grammar sucks, New Breed which will be going into the think tank tell I Figure out what to do with it or maybe put it up for adoption as I have lost interest in Air Gear, and one of the Tiger Strips story's I'm probably going to keep the original and delete the second version.

So for all that have read my storys sorry but… I just lost it. That will to write something anything! So to all you reveiwers I am sorry and hopefully I will get out of this funk I am in. Tell next time.

Nightwolf93 out.


End file.
